cowandchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Factory Follies
Factory Follies is the 2nd half of Episode 9 of the 3rd season. In this episode, the Red Guy is the tyrannical, slave-driving CEO of a large factory. When his workers refuse to show up to his party, he decides to entertain himself the whole night through. Plot The Red Guy is the owner of a manufacturing factory. He first steps into his office and goes for a cup of coffee, but grabs the coffee pot to drink from it instead. He then sits down in his swivel chair and blows the whistle, just as his employees arrive. The Red Guy greets them over the PA system and announces that he will be canceling his workers' lunch break today. He then forces them to get to work. As the shift goes on, the Red Guy surveys each area of the factory with his surveillance camera, insulting his workers to make more of the products and work faster than ever before, much to the workers' misery. He even goes to the point of shocking one of his workers with an electric chair and then fires him for sleeping on the job. It is later 5:00 PM, as Red announces to his workers that he will be having a surprise birthday party three hours later at 8:00 PM sharp and even orders them to bring him presents, before Red sends his workers home for the evening. Almost three hours later, the Red Guy is preparing for the party in the factory's conference room by hanging a "Happy Birthday, Boss!" banner over the graphic chart and setting party hats and paper plates on the table. At that moment, he begins anticipating for the party, and as the clock strikes 8:00, nothing happens instantly. No one is in the factory but Red, who realizes that his employees have refused to come to the party. Hours pass, and Red waits at the table. He then pretends to check his watch and hears a "sound" from outside. He tiptoes to the door and orders his "guests" to hide. The Red Guy comes into the conference room, causing Red himself to wish him a Happy Birthday. He then plays the birthday boy and his guests himself. First, he plays the role of his "birthday guest" who offers him Manure the Bear as his first present. The "birthday guest" then gives Red and the "guests" some soda pop. He then grabs his camera to take a picture of Red and the guests. The timer takes a long time for the camera to take its picture, so Red tries to adjust it. The camera finally takes its picture of Red walking to the camera, eating a slice of cake, receiving a pair of jeans as one of his presents, making a silly face, and finally, his butt. He then steps over to shut off the lights, causing Red to wonder what is happening now. He then sings a birthday song of his own and proceeds to bring in a birthday cake for himself. He gazes it in awe and blows out the candles, bursting out of the cake and finishing the song. However, he notices that he has three minutes left for work and makes a quick toast to his "guests". He then dashes through the factory and upstairs to his office. Before Red can blow the whistle, he blows his streamer one last time. He then reflects that he has been abusing his employees in the past and feels he should change his cruel ways. Unfortunately, Red turns down the thought and blows the whistle, therefore repeating the cycle once more. Before the episode ends, Cow and Chicken are shown tied up in a basement, which Red exclaims that he has done that in order to have the episode to himself. He then closes the episode by giving his thanks to Cow and Chicken. Characters *Red Guy (Antagonist) Minors *Workers *Manure the Bear *Cow and Chicken (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Cow and Chicken make a short cameo at the end. Category:Season 3 Category:Red Guy Episodes